What REALLY happened between Gandalf and Balrog!
by Lord Technodd
Summary: This story is for anyone who likes a laugh and generally is crazy. Please read as i am sure u will enjoy.


Author's Note 8/3/06

I hope you like this one, because it's my first fanfic. It would have been better, but my hands are sore. So I rushed it.  
If you like this one, wait until the next one. This will be "What really happened to Neo in The Matrix".  
Please R+R. because it would be much appreciated.  
Beta'd by NepthysAnat.

------  
What REALLY happened between Gandalf and the Balrog!  
------

With Gandalf, Pippin, Merry and the rest of the gang confronted by goblins there was no hope. Although they where a strong group not even them could take out this many goblins. Then suddenly, out of nowhere a groan came, then a yawn and then finally a roar. The goblins confronted each other with weird faces….what the hell was that? They asked each other.  
"That was a Balrog…" said Gandalf with fear, "I had hoped never to hear one again."  
"Oh well… we won't want to face that." the goblin chief said. "Let's go, boys- I heard there are some Girl Scouts selling cookies in the cave, next to Goldilocks."  
With that, they went away.  
The Fellowship all made their way up the cave, trudging through mud and splashing in puddles unaware of the secret goblin bowmen up in the high caves. The goblins fired.  
"Arrrgggghhhhh!" screamed Legolas, staring in horror at his ripped cloak. "You bloody bastards, wait till I get my hands on you!"  
With that Legolas started climbing the rock walls of the caves. Pippin ran after him, but was stopped by Aragorn.  
"Shouldn't we help him? Or stop him from killing himself, at least?" asked Pippin.  
"No." answered Aragorn shortly. "Not when he's like this, believe me… I know."  
"How would you know?" asked Pippin loudly.  
Aragon gave a deep and meaningful stare, letting the question echo around the caves.  
"I don't get- OH!" And with that, no more was said between them.  
High in the caves, the team confronted their worst enemy - LEG CRAMP!. But sneaking up steadily behind them was the…BOOGIE MAN!  
Wait. No, that's wrong.  
The BALROG!  
That's better.  
The Balrog stuck out his hand and quickly stole Gandalf's hat. Gandalf turned round.  
"Boo!"  
The hobbits in the Fellowship all screamed. They tried to run, but the Balrog was too fast.  
"I know what he wants!" shouted Gandalf. "Leave us and run, children, and I will catch up with you!"  
"Noooooooo!" screamed Frodo.  
"Oh, please. You only joined this group to get closer to Gimli." Gandalf said calmly, raising an eyebrow.  
Frodo shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough."  
Legolas suddenly dropped out of the sky, goblin blood smeared over his hands. A small smudge stood out on his cheek. "We ready to go?"  
And they all merrily skipped away with their arms draped around one another's necks.  
With that, Gandalf and the Balrog were left alone. Gandalf slowly unwrapped the arms of his shirt and from nowhere took a boom box out of his coat. He pressed the play button and with that the sound of dance music came pounding from the speakers.  
"CHECK THIS OUT!" was the song.  
All of a sudden, Gandalf started doing the Dance move known as the "Night Fever". With his arms rocking back and forward and his pelvis back and forward also, small trickles of sweat rolled down Gandalf's face.  
Balrog then takes the boom box.  
"BEAT THAT!" Gandalf roared.  
The music on the boom box was changed to Michael Jackson. With the desire to win in his eyes the Balrog started with….the moon walk. But unfortunately he was too big and after about a second of dancing fell off the bridge.  
"Yes!" screamed Gandalf as he too also did the moon walk. Unfortunately for Gandalf, he was only about a foot from the edge of the bridge. So into the abyss he went as well.  
In the tallest mountains and in the coldest weather Gandalf and the Balrog pitted their skills against each other. They both danced for months, neither giving up until the Balrog fell to the ground…dead and exhausted.  
"Victory…is….mi-…ne" puffed Gandalf.  
Then shock hit him.  
"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE!"


End file.
